Community involvement UK
, < Community involvement *For International and other country information - see main Community involvement article "...delivery involves citizens, it is not simply done to them." Barry Quirk / Inspiring Quotes 8 Photo credit: Philralph]] Action Ideas * Local referendum UK * Participatory journalism * Street parties * Local quality of life conferences *Participatory budgeting * Community involvement weeks * Youth Forum Collaborate * Open source conference design New Ideas * Places, projects and networks pages in this wiki ** Sustainable (Your town) pages in this wiki ** Local sustainability directories in this wiki ** Local sustainabiity picture libraries (online); share your pictures in this wiki (you need to be logged in to upload files - see Community Portal) New technology focus *E-Petitions to the Prime Minister. BETA TEST. E-Petitions in the "Environment" category *Podnosh grassroots channel Podcast for active citizens. Written / PDF versions of podcasts available via Birmingham Community Empowerment Network (Grassroots Channel) *WriteToThem.com *PledgeBank Helping people get things done Why it matters Community involvement is about people and communities being able to play a full part in decision-making, for example local decision-making, and so influence the decisions which affect their lives. It is also about community empowerment, for example through access to appropriate information and adivce. Proper community involvement is not tokenistic. Instead it is on-going, valued, meaningful, provides extensive opportunity and is genuinely and extensively influential. Proper community invovlement is not about allowing mere comment on decisions that have already largely been taken. Instead it begins at the design stage, the very beginning of any project or programme. Proper community invovlement does not include measures of success being foisted upon the community, or worse still simply being ignored. Instead it gives a primary role to the community in judging how successful a project or programme has been. News and Comment See separate article - Community involvement UK news Consultations * 2008-01-19 (Closing date for comments) Community Empowerment Action Plan, Communities and Local Government Communities and Local Government, October 19 Comment on the action plan *National inquiry to explore the opportunities and challenges for rural councillors and what stands in the way of them doing more to help rural people have greater influence over local decisions. Launched 6 February 2007. The deadline for sending in views is Friday 18 May 2007. Commission for Rural Communities / Rural issues Resources *Post Party Politics, Involve's first political pamphlet (February 2006) sets out an agenda for rebuilding a new politics designed around people, wherever they are, not politicians. *People & Participation, Involve's first publication (November 2005). Practical detail about methods of participation. *National Planning Forum's 2005 Good Practice Guide to Community Involvement in Town and Country Planning *Beyond the Ballot - 57 democratic innovations from around the world, Graham Smith, Published by The POWER Inquiry *Participatory Planning for Sustainable Communities, Department for Communities and Local Government (It is difficult to find a date on this publication, but a rerefence in the appendices suggests the research was done in 2003) Video 10 Reasons why democratic reform cannot wait, January 25, 2007, about 2 mins. c5mgBsRQr4c Random facts *37 per cent of people feel they can influence decisions affecting their local area. 20 per cent feel they could influence decisions affecting Great Britain. Source: 2007 Citizenship Survey, Communities and Local Government. Both measures have fallen since 2001 where they were at 44 per cent and 25 per cent respectively. Related Topics :*category:Community involvement *Local needs met locally *Sustainability networks *Sustainability indicators UK *Community & voluntary action *Department of FUN! *Environmental justice *Global connections *Communities online *Community resources *Networks and Networking *Regeneration *Sport, Arts & Culture *Community Involvement via Community Action 2020 *Together we can secure the future *Empowering neighbourhood communities from Living Streets UK links *Street Party.org.uk, promoting street parties, which are a chance for people to enjoy their street without traffic for a day, and encouraging neighbourliness across the UK. *Local e-Democracy National Project *Commission for Patient and Public Involvement in Health *New Politics Network *Adviceguide Up-to-date independent advice published by Citizens Advice *Joseph Rowntree Foundation Independent social policy research and development *Environmental Law Foundation *EarthRights Solicitors Public interest law firm & environmental rights charity *Involve Aiming to bring about institutional change focusing on public participation *www.participatorybudgeting.org.uk - information on participatory budgeting in the UK *The Scottish Parliament - e-Petitioner *Designing for Civil Society, David Wilcox's blog on technology, engagement and governance *Neighbourhoods, Kevin Harris's blog on neighbourhood relations, citizenship, social capital, etc. *Unlock Democracy *Together we Can - Information from the Home Office References category:Community involvement Category:United Kingdom